No te preocupes por mi, saludaré a la muerte como una vieja amiga
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Hermione ha pasado por una terrible experiencia, Harry hará loque sea para que no ella vuelva a sufrir y no dudará en dar su vida si debe hacerlo, pero ¿Es eso lo que ella quiere?
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"  
_

_El regalo se enfoca en la petición de media dificultad que es básicamente un Harmione con mucho drama. No les cuento la petición completa para no hacer spoiler ;) Aunque mi AI si que sabe de qué va._

_¡Espero te guste! ^^_

_..._

**_No te preocupes por mi, saludaré a la muerte como una vieja amiga._**

...

_**Primero de Septiembre.**_

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, en otra ocasión se hubiera levantado de un brinco para bajar a desayunar, pero no tenía nada de ganas, y no es que ella fuera una niña perezosa, simplemente quería cerrar sus ojos y retomar el bonito sueño que había tenido, sin conseguirlo.

Se quedó retozando en su cama por unos minutos, hasta que Minnie cayó sobre ella de un impresionante brinco, tan propio de cualquier gato que la dejo sentada y por supuesto, completamente despierta.

Había tenido un sueño muy interesante, en realidad lo que más le gustó de su sueño no tenía nada que ver con algo relacionado al hecho de haber sido capaz de hacer conjuros con una varita, la verdad es que lo que la hacía sonreír con alegría al recordar su sueño era que allí, en las profundidades de su subconsciente, conoció a dos chicos de su edad a los que podía llamar "amigos".

El aplastante peso de la realidad se hizo presente cuando recordó que ella no tenía a nadie a quien pudiera llamar "amigo" la verdad era que nunca, en todos sus años de escuela primara había podido construir un vinculo así con nadie, y mucho menos recordaba que fueran un niñito flacucho de lentes, ni un muchacho alto y pelirrojo. La forma como la mente funcionaba era sin duda un misterio.

Cuando era más pequeña a menudo se preguntaba por qué no conseguía amigos, e incluso formuló teorías al respecto, una de ellas, la que más la convencía, era que al tener padres dentistas no había forma que los niños la consideraran alguien de fiar, pues bien podía irles con el chisme a sus padres, y decirles que este o aquel niñito no se cepillaba los dientes tres veces al día; o tal vez hablaría de más sobre cuales niños comían dulces cuando no debían hacerlo.

Nadie querría estar cerca de la hija de los dentistas.

—Eres una sabelotodo insufrible —recordó que le había dicho una niña mientras la empujaba contra un muro de la escuela cerca a los baños de las niñas. Eso bastó para aclarar sus dudas, no la miraban feo por ser hija de quien era; la miraban raro por ser ella misma.

—Prefiero ser una sabelotodo insufrible a ser una niñita tonta —fue la respuesta que le dio en su momento a su agresora, presa por el dolor en parte causado por la revelación, y en otra parte por el dolor que le había producido el golpe contra el muro.

Y luego, de repente a la niña le comenzaron a salir pústulas por todo el rostro. Hermione se apartó asqueada y desde entonces la niña no se atrevía a acercársele, nadie se atrevía porque nadie quería que le salieran granos en la cara.

A menudo se preguntaba si valía la pena ser tan testaruda, si no sería mejor doblegar su espíritu y comportarse como alguien menos pesada. En otras palabras ser menos ella.

—¡Despierta de una vez si no quieres que lleguemos tarde! —Gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

No, no quería llegar tarde. Y mucho menos ahora que había conseguido, tras bastante esfuerzo, hacerse a una beca para poder estudiar en ese exclusivo internado. Tenía grandes expectativas sobre su nueva escuela, y tal vez, allí podría conseguir algunos amigos. No sería una escuela mágica como en el sueño que recién había tenido, pero aún así, para Hermione Granger valía totalmente la pena.

Una vez estuvo vestida junto a la maleta, la cual contenía todo cuanto necesitaría en su estancia en el internado. Lo tenía listo desde el día anterior y había revisado concienzudamente la lista que ella misma había elaborado con ayuda de su madre.

Millie la observaba con sus ojos amarillos recostada sobre el escritorio, la niña se acercó se acercó a la gata para despedirse ya que no la vería hasta navidad cuando regresara por las fiestas y sabía que la extrañaría. Después de todo había sido su mejor amiga todos estos años.

Pero estaba claro que a Millie no podía importarle menos despedirse de Hermione, cuando todavía las separaban unos tres pasos de distancia la gata se sobresalto, y se alejó de allí tan rápido que nadie hubiera pensado que hacía apenas unos segundos había estado durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

Hermione se sintió un poco triste porque no sabía si la vería antes de salir de casa. Puede que fuera una simple gata, pero ella la veía como su mejor amiga, compañera y confidente, llegando incluso a olvidar que su gata no era una persona y que por supuesto, la perspectiva de un ratón era mucho más importante que despedirse de la niña con la que vive.

Se riñó mentalmente por esos pensamientos pesimistas, no es como si no volviera a verla, está bien ponerse nostálgico, pero estaba por empezar una nueva etapa escolar y ya estaba grandecita como para ponerse a llorar por niñerías.

Después de mirar el reloj decidió apresurarse a tomar sus cosas antes de que su madre fuera a por ella y la riñera por demorada, aunque era extraño que no hubiera lanzado ya uno de sus característicos gritos para llamarla. La verdad no es que Hermione se tardara, es que su madre siempre habia sido una obsesa de la puntualidad.

Bajo los últimos dos escalones y se acercó a la cocina tarareando una melodía, posiblemente inventada. El sol de la mañana se filtraba por los enormes ventanales de su casa rebotando en la pulida superficie de madera de los muebles, y haciendo que todo luciera tan acogedor, tranquilo y entrañable que la imagen proveniente del interior de la cocina le hizo preguntarse si no se había quedado dormida nuevamente y estaba en medio de un sueño extraño.

Solo fue capaz de quedarse congelada en su sitio mirando como ese mismo sol impasible iluminaba con la misma calidez los rostros pálidos de sus padres. No, eso no era un sueño, tenía toda la pinta de ser una pesadilla.

En la cocina estaban sus padres, si. Pero no había forma que esa imagen abandonara su mente pronto. Su padre estaba recostado en la silla, parecía dormir pero la sola visión de su madre tirada en el suelo con su rostro congelado en una mueca del más puro horror la hizo estremecerse.

—Asquerosos muggles —gruñó un hombre de cuya presencia Hermione no se había percatado, entonces descubrió que de hecho estaba en presencia de otras tres personas a parte de ella y sus padres: Dos hombres y una mujer joven que vestían enteramente de negro.

En otra ocasión se habría preguntado qué clase de material era aquel con el que estaban confeccionados los pantalones, ya que parecían estar hechos con la piel un animal escamado y Hermione siempre ha odiado que se use piel de animales en las prendas de vestir; pero no era momento para eso. Todo lo que recordaría más adelante era que iban enteramente vestidos en negro, salvo por el detalle en plateado de una serpiente a modo de broche que cerraba el chaleco.

—Muy bien, a empezar el ritual con esta sangre sucia. Tu turno, Black.

La única mujer del grupo se acerco Hermione que todavía estaba en estado de shock, la niña casi no sintió cuando le hicieron un pequeño corte en la muñeca.

Gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo mientras los otros dos sujetos hacían variadas florituras con los palitos que sostenían mientras susurraban cosas, parecía como si cantaran una canción de cuna pero por alguna razón conseguía erizarle los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Finalmente la mujer empezó también a realizar el mismo procedimiento, uniendo su canto al de los otros hombres, empezó a sentirse mareada, después débil, demasiado débil como si drenaran las fuerzas de su cuerpo, hasta que el grito de uno de los hombres interrumpió el canto.

El letargo en el que se había sumergido la mente de Hermione empezó a disiparse y poco a poco sentía como el terror la invadía.

Era conciente, horriblemente conciente de lo que había pasado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por sus padres, ni por ella misma. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en Millie, quien se había aferradocon garras y dientes a la pierna de uno de los hombres, aquel que había gritado probablemente a causa del dolor y la sorpresa.

Millie estaba viva, y habia corrido en su rescate.

—¡Maldita bestia! —Bramo el sujeto sacudiendo su pierna, hasta que Millie finalmente salió despedida hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Estaba esponjada y gruñía con fiereza, Hermione desconocía por completo a la dulce gata que dormía con ella. En esos momentos era una bestia enfurecida, pero seguía siendo un simple gato pequeño y débil enfrentándose a tres sujetos con quien sabe qué mas poderes extraños.

Pudo ver un haz de luz dirigiéndose a Millie, la gata lo esquivó con una agilidad propia de los de su especie. Por supuesto el tiro falló golpeando en uno de los muebles de madera. La madera cedió y diminutas astillas volaron por todas partes.

Hermione corrio a una esquina en un intento por ocultarse, una parte de ella sabía que era inutil esconderse, pero otra parte le decía que era mejor permanecer lo más lejos posible de esas luces.

En un segundo el mueble parecía haber sido golpeado por muchas bolas de hierro invisibles. En tan mal estado se encontraba que costaba recordar como había sido anteriormente.

No era lo único que se desplomaba, poco a poco las paredes de la casa se iban llenando de abolladuras, las placas del suelo se agrietaban, la pintura en las paredes se desprendía viciando el aire de polvo y suciedad. Hermione pensó en su madre y en lo triste que estaría al ver su casa, que con tanto esmero cuidaba, caerse a pedazos.

—¿Te importaría ayudar? —dijo uno de los hombres a la única mujer del grupo, cuyo cabello de repente pasó del negro azabache al rubio.

—Es solo un gato. No necesitan echar la casa abajo.

—No es solo "Un gato", es _ella_ —contradijo el otro hombre todavía apuntando a Millie y produciendo un caos en el proceso.

—¿Te refieres a...?

Ambos asintieron.

—Reconocería esa forma en cualquier parte — afirmó uno de ellos.

—¡Reducto! —Grito la joven con energía renovada, y el más puro odio en su mirada. El tono de su cabello nuevamente cambió y ahora era rojo sangre.

Millie tenía problemas para esquivar estos nuevos ataques. Cada uno más siniestro que el anterior. Hermione lo sabía, sentia con cada fibra de su ser que si un solo rayo de luz conseguia dar a Millie, estaría perdida.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un brillo rojizo, cuando enfoco la mirada se encontró con un rastro de sangre. no era mucho, pero fue suficiente para preocuparla.

Parpadeó intentando enfocar el ambiente estaba oscurecido por el polvo, pero pudo verla, debajo del sofá estaba oculta, tenía sus ojos amarillos fijos en los de Hermione. La niña casi podía escuchar a la gata gritandole para que huyera, pero para ella era imposible. Sencillamente le costaba moverse de su sitio, no digamos ya correr.

En un instante el polvo empezó a disiparse, como si una aspiradora se lo estuviera llevando y así poco a poco se podía ver claramente el desastre que había sucedido en la casa de los Granger.

La mujer barrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que se enfocó en Millie, automáticamente apuntó con el palo a la gata. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y simplem ente se arrojó para agarrar el brazo y desviar el ataque.

En efecto tomó por sorpresa la mujer, y durande el forcejeo el palito salió volando de su mano rodando por el suelo y yendo a parar debajo de un montón de escombros.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Gritó la mujer mientras la agarraba de su cabello enmarañado y lleno de polvo, con fuerza.

—Primero mata a esa desgraciada —dijo uno de los hombres recorriendo el lugar con una mirada asesina—. Después me encargo de ti. Seguro que a mi señor no le importa un sirviente menos. Ya tiene bastantes.

—De todos modos, no importa si no le llevamos esta sangresucia. Cuando le llevemos el cadáver de ésta —mencionó otro de ellos señalando hacia la gata— estará más que satisfecho.

—Matar a esa mujer es más importante que cualquier asquerosa sangrasucia.

Cuando retomaron el ataque contra Millie varias cosas sucedieron a la vez: Lo primero fue el grito de Hermione que se fundió con el grito de los tres sujetos. Haces de luz salieron disparados contra su mascota, pero donde antes habí a visto a su gata agazapada, ahora estaba una mujer de mediana edad, blandiendo el palo que Hermione habia conseguido arrebatar a la mujer.

Quien quiera que fuera esa mujer conseguía repeler con relativa facilidad los ataques de los otros dos. La balanza estaba inclinada, y pese a que seguia siendo un duelo de uno contra dos, nadie podria decir que la mujer mayor estuviera en desventaja.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Mi primer (y posiblemente último) Harmione ^^ ¡El título me hizo sufrir lo que no imaginan!

1. Pues sí, la unica forma en la que yo puedo ver un Harmione es si Ron de entrada no existe, por eso tuve que crear un What If con todas sus letras para poder desarrollar su relación y creérme esta pareja XD

2. No podían faltar los gatos, se está convirtiendo en mi sello personal ^^

3. Sí, esa loca es Tonks. Es una subtrama de la que hablaré más adelante, aunque no es muy importante para la trama principal.

4. Los mortifagos no llevan máscaras porque no necesitan ocultar su rostro, vamos que voldy está en posición de poder, y tampoco usan capa porque Edna Mode lo dice XD

5. Este primer capítulo es apenas el comienzo, por eso no se ve mucho la petición, pero ya se verá más adelante, paciencia, mi querido AI :)


	2. La peor noche

_**...**_

_**La peor noche  
**_

_**...**_

Cuando Hermione despertó, tardó unos segundos en comprobar que todo lo que había vivido no había sido un sueño.

Pese a que no podía ver debido a la poca luz que se filtraba por una ventana, no le costó sentir las perceptibles diferencias. Así mismo se derrumbó su teoría en la que esperaba despertar en un hospital y darse cuenta de que todo lo vivido había sido producto de un golpe en la cabeza.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de una pesadilla dolorosa, triste, aterradora; pero pesadilla al fin y al cabo.

No estaba en su casa. conocía su casa; tampoco estaba en un hospital y también sabía cómo eran, en especial por su olor tan característico. No, este era un lugar completamente desconocido; estaba lejos de parecerse a su casa, pero tenía ese aire hogareño que la consiguió reconfortar un poco.

Tan solo un poco.

Pero hogareño o no seguía sin ser su casa, seguía sin tener a sus padres. Antes había pensado que estaba sola porque no tenía a nadie a quien pudiera llamar "Amigo" pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que era estar realmente sola. No tenía Padres, no tenía amigos, no tenía nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura si su mascota había sobrevivido.

Se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, estaba a punto de quebrarse, lo veía venir. el dolor de la pérdida brotó de su pecho tembloroso, su ritmo cardíaco empezó a ser errático, antes de darse cuenta los temblores empezaron a sacudir su pequeño cuerpo y cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el dolor, sintió algo sobre su cabeza que la sobresaltó de inmediato.

—Tranquila —susurró una voz, sonaba insegura, y lo que estaba haciendo contacto con su espesa cabellera se retiró de inmediato. Hermione supuso que se trataba de una mano.

—Bueno… yo…

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en mi casa —contestó la voz, perdiendo todo rastro de duda.

"En mi casa" ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Hermione no tenía idea de quién le hablaba y por supuesto esa respuesta fue absolutamente inútil ya que no consiguió contestar su duda.

—Es uno de los pocos lugares seguros que queda —dijo la voz de nuevo.

Para Hermione su casa había sido el lugar más seguro en el mundo. ¿Acaso el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos para que ya no lo fuera?

De inmediato recordó algo y la voz se le quebró cuando hizo la pregunta— ¿Sabes… dónde están mis padres?

—Yo... —la voz vaciló de nuevo.

Goznes chirriaron por respuesta, esta vez una nueva voz se abrió paso.

—Harry, ¿La despertaste? ¿Qué te dije sobre dejarla descansar?. Ha sido un día duro para ella.

Harry, quien le había hablado se llamaba Harry. Estaba en la casa de un tal Harry y de su madre.

—Ve a la cama jovencito. Mañana tienes clase.

—Ains —se quejó —yo solo quería saludar. Además está durmiendo en mi cama, merezco saber quien duerme en mi cama.

¿Qué? ¿En su cama?

—Yo… yo no quería molestar. Puedo dormir en otro lugar —Estaba completamente avergonzada, se sentía como una intrusa y no le gustaba esa sensación. Sin mencionar que nunca había dormido en una cama que no fuera la suya propia, salvo que fuera la cama de sus padres, claro.

—Nada de eso, cariño. Está bien —susurró con dulzura la voz femenina— ¿Ves lo que haces? —Cambió su tono a uno más autoritario cuando se dirigió a Harry.

—Lo siento.

—Ve a dormir, ¿Vale?. estas no son horas para estar hablando.

—Está bien, mamá.

De nuevo la puerta sonó y cuando la luz del pasillo se filtró Hermione pudo ver a un niño de aproximadamente su edad tropezarse contra el filo de la puerta.

—Y no vuelvas a caminar por la casa sin tus lentes, o un día de estos te vas a meter un buen golpe.

—Sí, mamá —se quejó mientras se sobaba la nariz con una mano —. Y bueno, que descanses, este...

—Hermione.

—Que descanses, Hermione —Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir maldiciendo por el golpe que se había dado.

Cuando quedaron nuevamente a oscuras la mujer susurró algo que sonaba como a "Lumus" y al instante un haz de luz blanquecino rebotaba en un rostro joven y agradable, a Hermione le recordó a su antigua maestra de primaria.

Primaria... no pudo evitar pensar en lo lejano que parecía todo eso.

—He preparado poción para dormir sin soñar, Hermione. Se que debes tener muchas

preguntas, pero será mejor que hablemos de eso más adelante.

Pero Hermione no la escuchaba. Cuando distraídamente dirigió su mirada a la fuente de luz esperaba encontrar una linterna, no un palo. Era igual al de los sujetos que la habían atacado, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué querían de ella?

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de nuevo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en el palo, poco a poco se sentía más aterrada. Una parte de su mente le hizo notar que la mujer la sostenía por los hombros y le hablaba intentando llamar su atención, pero Hermione solo veía sus labios moverse, el gesto aprensivo de la mujer y un pitido en los oídos que la hacía incapaz de escuchar cualquier cosa.

Eso es todo lo que recuerda de su primera noche fuera de casa.

**...**


	3. Compañeros

**...**

_**Compañeros**_

**...**

Estaba verdaderamente nervioso, pues desde que ella lo había visto por primera la noche que llegó, no le había despegado la mirada y él no sabía cómo manejar esa clase de atención. A menudo se preguntaba si su cara tenía algo malo, incluso se preguntó si nunca había visto a alguien con unos lentes como los suyos, pero eso era ridículo. Harry sabía que los muggles también solían usar lentes, entonces ¿Por qué lo miraba con tanta intensidad?

Además desde la primera noche que llegó parecía temerosa cada vez que veía a un mago hacer cualquier hechizo. Él sabía gracias a la capa de invisibilidad que había usado para espiar a su madre hablar con la profesora McGonagall, que el primer encuentro de Hermione con la magia había sido algo muy doloroso, también descubrió que Hermione había sido descubierta por mera casualidad. McGonagall la había visto tener un brote de magia involuntaria mientras estaba en su forma animaga y había decidido seguirla. Finalmente se estableció en la residencia de los Granger porque sabía que los mortifagos atacarían tarde o temprano para llevarla con ellos y hacerle la marca del esclavo.

Por esa razón Harry se había prometido muy seriamente hacer todo lo posible para que la niña empezara a ver la magia como algo genial, y no como algo de lo que debía temer. De hecho se supone que ella nació con magia, así que tarde o temprano tenía que aprender a usarla. No podía renegar de sus poderes toda su vida.

Definitivamente no quería acostumbrarse a verla observando con aprehensión cualquier varita mágica. Por eso resolvió hablar con su madre y pedirle que le enseñara a ella también como controlar sus poderes.

Lo malo era que desde la misteriosa reaparición de la señora McGonagall, la Orden del Fénix había comenzado nuevamente a moverse, con ella a la cabeza. Por lo tanto su madre había estado ocupada, las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas allá afuera, bastaba ver la cantidad de movimiento que estaba sucediendo en su casa. Harry tenia curiosidad por saber qué era lo que sucedía exactamente, pero ya tendría tiempo para escabullirse con su capa, de momento tenía que empezar a introducir a Hermione a su mundo.

Pese a la incómoda situación en la que lo ponía, la idea de ayudar a la chica con los hechizos o las pociones que se le dificultaran lo hacía feliz, sentir que la ayudaba era algo que lo reconfortaba y pese a no conocer todos los hechizos, él había aprendido de su padrino Sirius, de su tío Remus, y por supuesto de su madre que era una gran pocionista. La mejor de su generación.

—Se parecen mucho, salvo por los ojos —dijo ella, fijándose en la fotografía enmarcada que se encontraba sobre una mesita.

Harry estaba tan feliz enseñándole su casa a su nueva amiga que no se percató de lo tonto que había sido, hasta que vio unas silenciosas lágrimas bajar por su rostro. ¿Qué tan idiota se podía ser? Ella había perdido a sus padres y él ahí mostrándole lo bonita y feliz que era junto a su familia.

—Lo siento... —musito, se sentía muy culpable y no sabía como arreglar el ambiente.

—A tu padre también lo asesinaron esos em...

—No. No fueron ellos; fue él en persona.

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo.

—Es raro que Millie resultara siendo una bruja, pero lo más raro es que no me sorprende demasiado ¿Sabes? Siempre fue diferente, a veces hasta me costaba recordar que era una gata —Por unos momentos la chica se quedó mirando a un punto en la pared—. No te imaginas lo que hubiera dado por haber podido hablar con ella.

—A todos nos sorprendió la re-aparición de la profesora, pero mamá dice que ha estado todo este tiempo en una misión investigando algo.

—¡Una profesora! —Hermione parpadeó confusa —¡¿Todo este tiempo he dormido con una profesora?! —Se aparto alarmada con las mejillas sonrosadas. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No te rías ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Es que es gracioso que no hayas dicho nada cuando supiste que tu mascota era una bruja, pero ahora que te enteras que se trata de una profesora de repente es terrible.

—Es que yo... —pareció recordar algo especialmente vergonzoso porque sus mejillas se encendieron todavía más, hasta llegar a la punta de sus orejas. A lo que Harry solo pudo reír con más fuerza.

—Espero que no te estas comportando como un patán con ella ¿eh? —A su espalda apareció su tío Remus. Harry no podía contestar, reirse tanto la había quitado el aire de los pulmones y le dolía la barriga.

—¿Hora de clase? —Miró hacia los lados en busca de su padrino, pero como no lo vio supo que no tenía escapatoria de las lecciones de ese día.

—Estaba enseñándole a Hermione la casa —También estaba enseñándole las cosas mágicas como las fotografías, los cuadros y los objetos encantados que pululaban por su casa, incluso le había mostrado la _Nimbus 2000_ que le regaló su padrino por su anterior cumpleaños.

—No vas a zafarte de las clases con semejante excusa, y no está Sirius para acolitarte, así que será mejor que vengas conmigo.

—No es acolitar. La práctica de Quidditch es muy importante para mi formación.

—Deberías hacerle caso, los estudios son muy importantes —intervino Hermione.

—Además —continuó Remus no sin antes sonreír ante el comentario— también es necesario que ella aprenda magia, ya está en edad, y aunque no pueda asistir a Hogwarts eso no quiere decir que no deba aprender a controlar sus poderes.

Genial, justo lo que Harry esperaba. Ahora tendría a su nueva compañera.

—¿Van a enseñarme a usar una varita? —Por su tono de voz, Harry no supo si Hermione estaba emocionada, o aterrada.

—Exactamente —contestó su tío Lupin sin perder su sonrisa.

El niño decidió intervenir para animar un poco a su nueva compañera de estudios:

—¡Será genial! Ya verás, podrás hacer que las cosas vuelen, se muevan, se transformen, o aparezcan de la nada.

Ella asintió todavía cohibida, pero Harry estaba feliz de tener otra persona de su edad con quien practicar. Era casi como una escuela. Como la escuela de la que su madre y sus tíos tanto hablaban y a la que ellos jamás podrían ir porque ahora estaba bajo el control de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Est semana ha sido jorrible, pero ya publicaré los siguientes capítulos para completar el mini long fic.

1. Pues Harry me quedó muy adorable xD

2. si, en este What if...? Dumbledore murió antes de tiempo.

3. Me voy a bañar para salir a clase y en cuanto salga de clase publico el siguiente cap, y luego el final. No lo hago ya porque se me hace tarde D:


	4. Oscuridad

**_..._**

**_Oscuridad_**

**_..._**

La primera vez que Lily había visto a Hermione fue cuando había recibido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el patronus de la profesora Mcgonagall. Al principio dudo de sus ojos cuando el gato plateado atravesó la estancia y llegó hasta ella pidiendo refuerzos, pero era estúpido durar ¿Cuántos magos podían hacer ese patronus e imitar la severa voz de la mujer?. Ninguno y por eso decidió ir en su ayuda, no sin antes contactar a los otros miembros de La Orden.

Para cuando llegó a la destruida casa de los Granger el paisaje no le pudo parecer más desolador, y cuando la lucha por fin terminó sin bajas en ninguno de los bandos, decidió acoger a Hermione en su casa. Se negaba a dejar a la pobre niña a la deriva para que terminara en uno de esos horribles orfanatos.

Desde entonces había visto Hermione pasar del miedo cada vez que veía una varita, a la curiosidad hacia la magia, y posteriormente al aprendizaje. Al principio cuando recibió su varita su avance fue un poco tímido y torpe como todo hijo de muggles. sin embargo eso fue solo al principio y Lily no estaba preparada para verla avanzar tan rápido en sus estudios.

Estaba francamente impresionada y no era la única. Remus aseguraba que Hermione avanzaba a grandes pasos, y casi no le costaba ejecutar ningún hechizo. Sirius quien había estado enseñándoles algo de encantamientos y transformaciones a los chicos, a su muy particular y poco ortodoxa manera, también parecía muy feliz con los avances de la niña, aunque manifestaba su descontento porque ella no tenía madera para bromista ni sentido del humor y se enojaba por su "inmadurez" la mayor parte del tiempo.

McGonagall al escuchar las alabanzas hacia Hermione decidió hacer de tutora en un par de ocasiones, y por supuesto Hermione no la defraudó, después de todo ella sabía más que nadie de lo que la chica era capaz; pero no estaba del todo contenta con la velocidad con la que se llenaba la cabeza de conocimientos, y en una ocasión habló sobre sus preocupaciones con Lily.

—Es una chica muy lista, no veo por qué tienes problemas con eso, Mi...Minerva — a Lily todavía le costaba pronunciar el nombre de pila de su antigua maestra. Tenía demasiado interiorizado llamarla "Profesora McGonagall".

—No tengo ningún problema con que aprenda a una gran velocidad, pero semejante determinación me resulta... preocupante.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿No se supone que eso es bueno?

—Lily, Hermione hace poco vio morir a sus padres por obra de unos magos oscuros, ahora sabe que ella también tiene esos poderes y puede usarlos, y te aseguro que no es ninguna tonta ¿Cómo podremos estar seguros que llegado el momento ella no irá tras venganza?.

—Hermione no hará eso.

—No es la primera vez que escucho de un mago talentoso que se pasa al lado oscuro —cuando McGonagall dijo eso una sombra de tristeza pasó por sus ojos.

Por un instante parecía más anciana de lo que realmente era y Lily más que nunca quiso saber qué había estado haciendo la profesora todo este tiempo.

—Esto que me cuentas… ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la cual has estado desaparecida estos años?

—En parte —Lily abrió la boca, pero Minerva la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano—. No te diré lo que he hecho, salvo que he estado siguiendo el sendero que Albus dejó marcado para la destrucción definitiva de Quien-tu-sabes, y sí, he visto algunas cosas.

—Como sabes —continuó— he estado viviendo cerca de Hermione y le tengo aprecio, nadie se merece pasar por lo que ella ha pasado y me duele no haber podido detener a los mortífagos de asesinar a los Granger. Te aseguro que si alguien se acerca a ella con intención de dañarla haré todo lo posible por protegerla; pero no estoy segura de poder protegerla de sí misma.

—No dejaré que algo así suceda —fue todo lo que Lily pudo responder pero no sabía si estaba en capacidad de cumplir con su palabra.

**…**

Harry había permanecido quieto como una estatua, tanto era así que no se había percatado de lo adoloridas que tenía las piernas hasta que se levantó cuando las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación. Por un instante creyó que lo descubrirán cuando la señora McGonagall ejecutó unos sortilegios protectores, pero como siempre su capa había sido infalible y nunca lo delató.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Hermione se volviera malvada, le costaba imaginarlo, pero últimamente la había visto cada vez más inmersa en los enormes volúmenes de su biblioteca, leyendo cuanto podía y maniobrando con su varita hasta ejecutar el hechizo a la perfección. Eso no era lo malo; lo malo era que desde hacía semanas no la veía sonreír, incluso cuando su padrino hacía alguna de las suyas durante sus "clases". Extrañaba no ver esos enormes incisivos asomarse, mas que para repetir un hechizo, y más aún extrañaba ese sonrojo cada vez que él le recordaba el hecho de haber alojado en su casa a una profesora bruja transformada en gato.

Por supuesto no extrañaba cuando ella se alejaba instintivamente de cualquier varita, pero no quería que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo.

¿Y si la bruja mayor tenía razón? ¿Y si Hermione se tornaba oscura y malvada? No, él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, su instinto le dijo que lo primero era hacer que volviera a sonreír, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero ya pensaría en algo.

Lo único que parecía no haber cambiado en ella era esa mirada penetrante que le dedicaba, hasta que Harry se cansó y terminó por preguntarle directamente si había algo mal con su cara. Ella solo le contestó que le parecía haberlo visto antes, y le sonrió con dulzura. De hecho era la última vez que Harry la había visto sonreír.

Ese fue el punto de partida desde donde comenzó a trazar su plan maestro. El plan: Ayudar-a-una-amiga-para-que-no-se-volviera-malvada. También debía practicar en eso de poner nombres.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Ya pueden hacerse una idea de lo que ha estado haciendo McGonagall y de cómo murió Dumbledore

1. este capítulo marca el final de lo que llamo "el momento bonito" y se torna más hacia el drama.

2. Pues si, el cliché "extraño su sonrisa" ataca xD

que publico este capítulo puedo ira a almorzar en paz, y cuando regrese publico el siguiente ^u^


	5. La Mansión Riddle

_**...**_

_**La Mansión Riddle**_

_**...**_

Severus Snape había conseguido mantenerse en su puesto como espía para la Orden del Fénix por mucho tiempo. Despues de la muerte de Dumbledore cuando el señor tenebroso decidió atacar Hogwarts usando al monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos, Snape se preguntó si valía la pena seguir arriesgando el pellejo por ellos. Después recordó que Dumbledore había cumplido su promesa y tanto Lily como su hijo se habían salvado de morir a manos de el Lord, y también era consciente que mientras Voldemort viviera, Lily no estaría cien por ciento a salvo.

Las cosas habían marchado bien dentro de lo que cabía. Pese a la muerte de Albus, la Orden no se desintegró y debió seguir pasando información al sucesor de Dumbledore: Minerva McGonagall. Afortunadamente la mujer no creía en profecías por lo que se había negado a seguir la loca idea de el anciano director de dejar todo en manos del hijo de Lily, dudaba que alguien pudiera con semejante carga, más aún un niño, y Severus no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Al parecer sus descubrimientos acerca de los extraños movimientos de Regulus Black, habían llevado a algo grande. Desde entonces McGonagall no hacía más que pedirle información sobre el pasado del Lord oscuro y a decir verdad esa era la clase de información que le era más difícil de conseguir.

A diferencia del resto de la Orden él había estado viéndose con McGonagall regularmente y le pasaba la información. No estaba muy seguro de lo que la mujer hacía, pero si que sabía que no era una misión sencilla.

Un grupo de magos aparecieron en el recibidor de la mansión de su Señor. Sabía de buena fuente que ese lugar había sido el antiguo hogar del infame padre muggle de Voldemort y aunque no la usaba para alojarse, siempre prefería recibir a las visitas ahí. Nadie sabía donde vivía realmente Lord Voldemort.

—¿Y bien? —siseó. Nada de saludos previos. Directo al grano.

Un de los magos dio un paso al frente y se mantuvo firme ante el Lord después de una seca reverencia. Severus pudo reconocerlo como uno de los pocos magos Sangre Pura que llevaban la marca del esclavo: Billius Weasley

—Hemos conseguido romper las protecciones que La Orden del fénix levantó en los alrededores de la casa de la… sangre… sucia —Severus pudo notar cómo al muchacho le costaba pronunciar la palabra "sangresucia".

—¿Es eso todo? —dijo con fingida amabilidad fijando sus ojos viperinos en los del muchacho.

—No… Mi Señor, hemos puesto una serie de sortilegios alarma alrededor de toda la casa y levantamos unas protecciones señuelo. Cuando la Orden se acerque e intente atravesarlas seremos avisados. —Severus estaba impresionado, el joven Weasley tenía una mente despierta y algo de iniciativa. Con razón el Lord lo tenía como su mascota preferida.

—Muy bien, muy bien —murmuró mientras caminaba alrededor de él, como un predadador dispuesto a clavar sus garras en su presa al menor movimiento—. A veces me lamento de que tengas la Marca de Esclavo y no la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero prefiero tenerte como esclavo que vivir preguntándome si me traicionarás.

—Yo nunca lo traicionaré —Severus sabía que era tiempo de un poco de tortura psicológica, eran menos traumáticas de presenciar que las torturas de Bellatrix, pero mucho más efectivas para doblegar a la víctima.

—Porque no puedes. Sé que a la menor oportunidad que tengas lo harás ¿No es verdad? solo recuerda esto, si siento la más mínima debilidad me temo que tendré que hacer con el resto de tu familia lo que hice con tu hermano pequeño —Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar haciendo reverberar sus cavidades nasales—, no me gusta derramar sangre mágica, pero sí es lo que he de hacer para aleccionar a mis hombres, estoy dispuesto a cargar con la culpa—. Concluyó con falsa pena.

Severus admiraba a Weasley. Nunca un rostro carente de expresión alguna le pareció capaz de ocultar tan bien tal cantidad de odio. Weasley irradiaba el más puro, instintivo y visceral odio contra el señor Tenebroso, pero debía mantener la compostura. No tenía opción.

Antes de que el Lord pudiera continuar destruyendo la moral de sus esclavos un grito similar al de una banshee inundó todos los rincones de la mansión.

—Esas son las alarmas de la casa de los muggles —dijo Weasley en tono profesional.

—Muy bien, parece que son más idiotas de lo que supusimos— Exclamó alguno de sus "colegas".

—Severus ¿Serías tan amable de dirigir esta ofensiva? —Ordeno la voz fría de su Señor.

—Me gustaría acompañarlo, mi Señor —La joven Black había dado un paso adelante un poco dudosa, en esos momentos llevaba el cabello muy corto y teñido de negro.

—¿Y por qué habría de confiarte esta misión? —La muchacha se removió nerviosa. Weasley definitivamente tenía más entereza —Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿No fue tu última misión un fracaso?

Esa última palabra fue suficiente para hacer que Nimphadora bajara la cabeza avergonzada.

—No volverá a suceder, le prometo que esta vez terminaré con esa bruja —murmuró con la esperanza de hacer cambiar de opinión al mago frente suyo.

—No —sentenció.

"Estúpida niña", pensó Severus. Nada ni nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Es por eso que él era el Lord y ellos sus sirvientes.

—Pero… —Estuvo a punto de insistir hasta que se detuvo al notar su error.

—¿Pero? —El siseo no fue capaz de ocultar el tono de impaciencia en la la fría voz.

—Como dijo mi señor será mejor que me vaya. Ya tendrás tiempo para vengarte de McGonagall cuando la capturemos —intervino Severus, tal vez pudiera hacer que la niña no abriera la boca más de lo debido y terminara provocando que la mataran.

—¡No entiendes! tengo que ser yo quien la capture. ¡Ella mató a mi madre!.

"No, no lo hizo. Bellatrix mató a tu madre", contestó Severus para sí mismo pero no era asunto suyo lo que Nimphadora creyera o dejara de creer, él debía seguir manteniendo su máscara.

—Severus —Demandó el Lord antes de que el aludido se pusiera en camino.

—¿Mi Señor?

—Llévate a Weasley.

Severus asintió y llamó a unos cuantos mortífagos junto a Billius para partir a las ruinas de la casa muggle, sin tener idea de que allí lo esperaba el peor recibimiento que hubiera podido imaginarse.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Más subtramas D: de las cuales no ahondaré, pero necesitaba escribirlas o reventaría, y no me monté semejante WI para no mencionar nada XD (y eso que me quedé con muchas cosas en el tintero).

Para aclarar:

1. Minerva sabe lo de los horrocruxes y los ha estado buscando. Severus no lo sabe, pero le pasa toda la información que puede.

2. Bill fue convertido en un esclavo personal de voldy por alguna razón que implica mantener a salvo a su familia, llamemoslo autosacrificio y Ron esta muerto.

3. Albus murió enfrentandose al Basilisco y a voldy, y así descubrió el primer horrocrux, y no me vengan con que Harry pudo vencerlo siendo un niño, porque les recuerdo que en este fic voldy está al 100% y Lucius no hizo una chapuza con lo del diario (lo sé, todo es muy confuso, pero confio en ustedes ;).

4. Nimphadora fue criada por Belatrix, y odia a McGonagall porque le hicieron creer que fue quien mató a Andrómeda. No es cierto y su vida es una mentira (drama, angst, cosas por el estilo) :3


End file.
